


Naughty

by GoldenQueenx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Costumes, F/M, Not too rough sex though, Oral, Power Play, Roni's Bar, Rough Sex, Smut, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Prompt by Heddagab; Regina is dressed as lady santa, Rumple as an elf. They have some festive-ish..fun ;)





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I am so nervous. Okay, I hope you all like it and I am sorry for the length!

"Would you stop acting like the Grinch who stole Christmas and get your ass out there?" Regina scolded Gold, swatting at his arm in a determined fashion. "And here, take this with you. Stall them, I need to finish getting dressed." The brunette was currently hidden behind a changing screen, hands tossing a large red sack with white fuzzy drawstrings out onto the floor towards a grumpy looking Gold — decked out in an elf costume, a long forest green tunic, leather brown pants ( in which he insisted he would not where tights ) with pointy black shoes with a bell at the peak — he jingled when he walked.

"I could have been the Santa, you know." Huffing, he reached forward, grabbed the large sack and began to peak inside at the wrapped presents stacked there. "It would have been better than this." Glancing in her direction, he allowed his eyes to follow the shadow cast against the changing screen — the image it allowed his head to paint threatened to push out the Grinch within him. "What does your outfit look like?"

"You fit better as an elf, trust me. And those elf like ears of yours..." She could see them in the back of her mind and immediately wanted to nibble at the ends, to whisper filthy words into them.

"Elf like ears?" He chimed up, puffing his chest out as if it could help diminish all thoughts of such things.

"Yeah, you know with the shape and the-, don't act all defensive. I can hear it in your tone." In all truth she could, maybe getting under his skin like this was more interesting than allowing her mind to wander off into the unknown depths of her desires. "Anyway, Do you want me to give you that pair of tights that originally went with your costume?" Bouncy curls appeared before her head did, as she peaked around at him shooting a raised brow and stern look in his direction. "This is Lucy's first Christmas here in this realm. She deserves to have her grandparent and great grandparent to do something nice for her and her friends. You missed her birthday in the forest, in case that slipped your mind."

"It didn't. I sent gifts." He groaned the second she disappeared behind the screen again. "I just — It's going to feel weird stepping into this again."

"Stop acting like a big baby, Rumple and get the fuck out there."

"Regina, do you want me to come back that behind that screen of yours? If you insist on continually trying to make me leave in the way you are, I'll be forced to discipline you."

"Discipline me?" Walking out in a floor length red jacket, together at the center with a large black belt, she put a hand on her hip and leaned forward, looking him in the eye from where he was sitting on a bench in the back of the bar. "We're not in the Enchanted Forest, Rumple, you can discipline me all you want but know I give what I get." The nod towards how much she had taken from him in regards to her training was not lost on the imp, as his expression changed automatically to one that was remembering the fond moments when he was in charge of a budding apprentice.

"In that case.." He reached out and clasped onto the lapel of her coat, pulling her close to him as he pressed his lips to hers, pushing them apart and thrusting his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. Slowly, he guided her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, hands splayed out against her back. "What are you wearing beneath that Santa coat?"

"Mm." Placing a finger against his lips, she leaned in closer and replied in a sultry tone "If you behave, I might have a surprise for you later." With her free hand, she disentangled themselves and stood to her feet, stroking along the fabric of her costume that was floor length with fur in the shape of a v as the top. "Now, are you ready to put on that persona?"

Within the blink of an eye, his expression changed and a high pitched giggled echoed out within the walls of the back room, hands reaching to grip hold on the red bag before tossing it over one shoulder and holding it there as he stood to his feet. "Very much, very very much." The tone belonged to that of the imp she knew back in the Enchanted Forest, the perfect persona for an elf — an enthusiastic, giddy, mess without the dark and seductive air that surrounded The Dark One.

"Very good. I knew you could get in the spirit." When she turned on her heels, he rolled his eyes — mostly due to the fact that he actually wasn't. The holiday seemed very nice, but he hadn't ever dressed up as an elf or tried to spread cheer. No, Rumplestitlskin spread fear.

They both bounded out of the backroom, dressed in their costumes for the occasion, the brunette placing a Santa hat atop her head then let out a very womanly Santa laugh, hands going to her slim stomach the closer she got to the group of youth sitting on the floor spearing popcorn garland with needle and string.

Inside, the bar looked like Santa's workshop. Gifts, Christmas Decoration, and lights set the mood for a jolly good time with tunes from all of the greats belting out through the speakers on the wall. The group had spent the day eating cookies, dancing and decorating all with the help of Henry, Jacinda, Jones, Tiana, and Alice alongside the Regina and Rumple. Now that their guests were looking in high spirits, all doe eyed and filled with the excitement of the moment, all of the hard work seemed worth it.

Even Rumple could admit to that, watching as the youthful faces lit up at seeing the two of them walking towards the group, large gift bag in tow.

Four hours passed full of laughter, gift giving, dancing and the like until the sun threatened to rise and everyone began to slowly exit the bar with grins plastered on their faces. "This was such a good idea, I really think Lucy enjoyed herself." Jacinda stated, glancing over her shoulder at Henry who was currently packing a completely conked out Lucy to the car. "Thank you both, and for the presents, they are very appreciated."

Regina nodded with smile on her lips, eyes glistening "You're welcome, I'm just happy we could at least add some cheer to the world for a moment or two." Placing a hand on Jacinda's shoulder, she bid her farewell and watched on as everyone headed back to their own little worlds and away from the bar.

"For once we spread the Christmas spirit." Rumple stated, brushing some sparkles off of his leather trousers before glancing in the direction of the brunette who was currently shutting and locking the door to the bar. "The place does look nice though, everyone did a good job."

Regina disappeared into the back for a moment or two, silence filling the room as his words stayed up in the air, no response flowing from where she had left to. Rumple began to hum along to one of the tunes on the jukebox, eyes drinking in the festive decor covering the establishment.

"The patrons might enjoy it, give them the feeling of having a family to celebrate with all the while drowning their sorrows or just forgetting their troubles for a few hours." The brunette began making her way through the expanse of the bar, picking up any dishes or paper that had been left lying around, placing each item where it belonged. Paper in the garbage, dishes in the sink; then she set on washing the dishes that had piled up. "Does it make you forget your woes, Gold?"

"What woes?" He asked, hands played out on his thighs as he watched her hands suds up a dish, then dip it beneath the water for rinsing. "I have none that I can account for. Unless you're speaking of this ridiculous costume? Now that is a woe I would gleefully chug down whiskey for." When the flicker of a smile and hint of a giggle left the woman he had been pining after for years — he couldn't find it in himself not to do the same.

Regina had been the one person who could try and get under his skin, sometimes she even surprised him by succeeding and this little dance of power had gone on for as long as he could remember, after of course she had crushed her first heart. Good times; good times. He reflected, a glint of light flickering through his eyes as he thought back to the moments they had shared over the past few years. "This might be the eggnog talking that you clearly made pretty strong, but we're the perfect match — you and I. We mirror one another in every thing. From clothing, to damaging life choices that we know never work out, to fighting the fight, and now — now we're here. Everyone has moved onto their happy ending and us, we're just trying to get by day to day."

"Are you not happy?" When her eyes found his, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. He had indeed gotten far too mushy in that sentence and here they were again, in the midst of the soft and sticky sweetness of emotions. And yet, deep down, he knew they both liked this side that they reserved for very few.

"I am. But we both know good times, Regina, they do not last long. There will be another force to try and stop the fairy-tale ending we all want. We will fight again and this, moments like these, will be in the past while our selves in that moment will be grasping onto the memory like it's the only oxygen we have to breathe in."

"Ah, the impending doom speech." Sighing, she quickly dried the dishes she had cleaned and put them away, only to walk around the bar and lean against it, eyes on the man who was currently sitting on one of the couches, hunched over and looking glum. Not only had he been the Grinch most of the day, but now he was looking glum and that just wouldn't do. "Are you tired?" Regina asked, slowly making her way to where he was, her hips swaying just enough to cause the hem of her coat to brush against the floor.

"Hmm?" Running a hand over his eyes, he caught the image moving towards him and even if he had been tired, he sure as hell wasn't now as blood began rushing where it was needed. "Regina.."

"You've been naughty all day. Sulking and moody. But I've checked my list, Rumple, and I've checked it twice.." The words were hilarious in her head and yet the lust that had begun brimming on his visage the second she placed a hand to the top button of her coat, kept the giggles at bay. "You have been very very good in most aspects. And you know, I also enjoy showering my elves with gifts."

"D-do you?" His eyes were glued on her hands, watching as they slowly pushed each button through a loop before coming to rest at her middle on the large buckle of the black belt. He wanted to be that item as her fingers curled along it, slowly working it out of it's hold. "...I must admit, I have very naughty thoughts...more often than not."

"That's good, because I have very naughty intentions." With that, she pushed the coat away from her body and allowed it to drop with a soft thud to the floor.

Rumples eyes had followed the coat to the ground, but now, now he began to drink in the vision before him. Eyes starting at her black heels, slowly working up the length of her toned legs before catching sight of the red mini skirt with white fur trim, the hem of which was sitting dangerously high on the tops of her thighs. "Oh God." She stood there, allowing him to take her in, which he was doing happily as his eyes settled on the top, red and with a dangerous v dip, breasts pert and high in the form fitting top. "You've had that under there...the entire time?"

"No, only since I went back there to add it beneath the coat." She admitted before turning on her heels and sashaying towards the jukebox, leaning forward just enough to get a good look at the tracks listed within. The angle causing her skirt to lift just enough to give Rumple something to ogle while she chose what it would play next.

And ogle, he did. Leaning forward, hands sliding to his knees as he glimpsed the soft skin peaking out from beneath the hem, a peak at soft cheeks that lay beneath the fabric without showing him the entirety of her ass. "..fuck me." Groaning, he huffed out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, is that on your Christmas list this year, Mr. Rumplestiltskin?" Turning then, she straightened her back and began making her way towards him as Santa Baby began to play on the jukebox. The look on his face as she took her time closing the vast expanse between them was priceless, one that gave him away completely if the slow tenting in his trousers wasn't doing so already.

Once she had found herself in front of him, his hands reached out to rest on her hips, only to be smacked away by the brunette. "No touching. Not yet." A smirk played at Regina's lips as she watched his pleading eyes gaze up at her, lips parted as if close to protesting verbally before she shot him a stern look that caused his mouth to close. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes..." Turning then she walked close to the light switch and gave each a couple of flicks, engulfing the entirety of the bar in nothing but the glow from the Christmas lights.

Once darkness fell around him, a slight prickling of anxiety welled in his stomach. Rumple could give a couple of guesses as to where this was headed and in all honesty, he could use the distraction. That was the one thing he felt Regina could understand more than anyone; the need to escape from your predicament as many times as possible. They had both had their share of moments in life that dragged them down mentally and physically, so naturally each time they came together ( both metaphorically and literally ) bettered their lives for the most part. "I see now why you locked the door." The sensation occurring in his trousers was sending his heart and lungs into hyper-speed, both working into pumping blood south as well as setting off his expectant receptors as he anticipated her every move.

"Oh no, you don't. Not yet. But I promise, dear, you will." Her fingers slipped along the table tops as she made her way back to him, collecting a string of golden sparkling garland, twirling it just slightly as she stopped before him. "Hands." He held them up quickly, happy to relinquish his power in return for something as sinister as the look of her red lips. "Very good." Bending at the waist ever so slowly, she began to wrap the decoration around his wrists, making sure not to give him room to get out of them before she was ready to allow him the gift of touch. "Behind your head.." Straightening her spine, she watched as he tucked his hands behind his head on the couch, tongue slipping from between his lips to lick the dry skin.

"Yes, I very much like the look of you like this. All needy and tied up." The scowl he shot her almost caused her to double over with laughter, but instead she pouted her lips. "Don't you like it? When I can just lean over and.." She gently grazed her palm along the bulge in his trousers, causing his head to lull back against his tied hands, a groan building low in his throat. "...just like that...or..." Bringing her lips close to his, she let out a low huff of peppermint tinged breath, a tongue slipping from between sinful red lips to trail along his which had opened upon the contact but she wasn't going to give him that much — yet.

Sliding back on the heels of her shoes, she danced her way towards a table, soft fingers wrapping around a candy cane, working on unwrapping it. Although she wanted it to be an impressive feat; she found the wrapping a bit harder to pull off due to the heated bulbs it had been sitting near. Turning, so that her back was facing him, she tried to stifle a giggle as a smile spread along her lips, fingers relentlessly pulling at the covering.

Rumple smirked, oh this was exactly what he needed — a slight reprieve from the mind numbing arousal and painful straining in his trousers. Still, his eyes drank in her frame from the top of her shoulders, down to the slight peak at the curve of her ass, to her thighs that led to impossibly toned legs. Okay, what was he thinking about the humor? "When did you pick up that outfit?" Hoping he could get her to lighten the load on her shoulders, not able to get open the sweet.

"Last week." A huff of breath pushed from her lungs as she finally began to see some progress in the act she was currently so focused on. "Do you like it?" Glancing over her shoulder, she gave her hips a small shimmy which allowed the skirt to brush against her skin in a tantalizing manner.

"Like it? I fucking love it. You're driving me crazy over here. Do you need help with the-?" He asked, giving a nod towards her, clearly indicating the candy cane in her grasp. At the shake of her head, a smile formed on his lips - replacing the smirk from before. "Finally got it?" When she nodded, he quickly assessed his situation and tried to bring his focus back to the moment they had been in before. Ah. Right. She was torturing him so very sinfully.

Whirling around, Regina slowly made her way towards the sofa, hips swaying along with the song she had made sure to select multiple times. Brandishing the candy cane, holding it up for him to see, she brought her face close to his and opened her mouth before slowly—very teasingly—inserting the item into it, tongue snaking up to caress the underside before she closed her lips along it and began pumping the cane in and out of her mouth, low breathless moans escaping her throat as she parted her lips once again so he could see the sticky candy coating her tongue.

Rumple felt his head spin at seeing the substance coating the confines of that delicious mouth of hers, his imagination going to places in which she had his seed on her tongue, cock between her lips — though much larger than the oversized candy cane in her mouth, he could still imagine it in such a way that caused that treacherous snake at his lap to grow ever the more apparent the longer he watched this little hungry display. "I bet you would prefer my cock over that sweet treat."

Pulling at the cane, lips closing around it so that when she plucked it from within her mouth, it made a sound pop. Slowly, she brought the sweet to his lips, which he parted happily allowing her to ease it into his mouth, leaving him to suck on the slick peppermint while she spoke. "Your cock is a sweet treat, just not in the literal sense."

He gave the candy cane a few more licks before she pulled it from his mouth, then began tracing the sticky substance along his lips, coating them in the flavor and their mixed saliva. "Why don't you come here?" He asked in a sultry tone, hips wriggling a moment or two, causing the brunette's eyes to dart towards the tented fabric.

"Someone's impatient." Sticking the candy between her lips and holding it there,she reached for the ties on his trousers, plucking them one by one, slowly easing the leather from him before tugging. He lifted his hips just enough to allow her to pull them down to his ankles, freeing his engorged member. "And very..." The pad of her thumb grazed along the tip of his cock, moving in small circles in the pre-cum that glistened in the festive lighting. "...heated..."

Licking his lips, he kept his eyes trained on her thumb currently moving along his tip. The throbbing set a more intense pace the second she wrapped her forefinger and thumb just below the bulbous head and gave a squeeze. Hissing, he tensed every muscle he had in his thighs and hips to try and keep them from moving to get more friction. Eyes wandered up and focused on the R necklace then slipped down lower to catch sight of those perky breasts of hers. The contours shifted, shadows playing along the shape as she inhaled and exhaled before slipping her soft hand down his length, bringing herself onto her haunches.

"Do you remember...back in the forest.." She had taken the candy cane out from her mouth and tossed it over to the Santa coat that was now just a mass of fabric on the bar's floor. "...when you would surprise me..." Glancing up through heavy lashes, she watched as his head lolled back against the sofa cushions and his fists. Her core ached at the sight of him swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing in the lighting. "...the moment when you were you, all you and even if you were a giddy mess to most — you saved the dark desires for me late at night; In my bed." Lust dripped from her words as she pumped him slowly, tugging it at an angle and tightening her grip at random moments to keep his arousal on edge. "...I wanted to surprise you, Rumple. Did I?"

Nodding, he groaned, trying to get a hold on the arousal wracking his frame, muscles in his legs twitching every few seconds from the amount of effort it was currently taking — his cock had become harder than a rock and he feared that he would soon be headed for a breakdown if he couldn't release soon. "I thought-" He managed before needing to inhale, gasping as her hand sought his scrotum, tugging gently in tune with her strokes along his length. "-we would close up here. And I would wait a bit, then sneak up to you-" A sensation ran down the length of his spine and collected in his hips before he groaned, a string of curses spilling from his lips in a non-intelligible jumbled mess. It took him a moment to regain his grasp on what he had wanted to say, all thoughts having gone out of the window with each passing moment as she worked her hands in ways that sent his head reeling. "-your apartment and surprise you tonight. But this— this is more—yes. Yes..." Forming sentences was not his strong suit at the moment.

The sensual giggle that escaped her red lips caused the shirt to pull taut, her breasts pushing hard against the fabric and creating the effect corsets used to have on her bosom. Removing her hand from his scorching heat, she raised back up, regardless of the sound that resembled a whimper leaving her paramour's ( in the means of a secret lover ) lips. "I hope you didn't think this would be easy...just because it's a surprise doesn't make it one quick tumble in the sheets. You never went easy on me; do you remember?" Turning towards a table, she glanced back over at him as she made her way to her destination. Her hands reached for a bottle she had sitting there of gin, twisting off the cap, she tipped it and poured a generous amount into a shot glass and turned it up. Leaving the glass on the table, she picked the gin bottle and reached for a methol mint; dropping it descreetly into the top of her outfit before turning back to him. "Well?"

"Yes. Yes, I remember." He watched her walk towards him in a manner that could make anyone quake in need, which he was currently doing right then. "I would sneak in at night...when everyone else wouldn't notice someone coming into your bedchamber... slowly wake you by..." Pausing, he took a sip of the gin as she brought the bottle to his lips, generous swigs helped to give him reassurances that he would soon be at the very least — at ease. Once she took it back from him and began drinking from it, head titled back. With the light bathing her in a hue, he could swear she looked like a siren who had come to take him into her tempestuous arms. "...running a hand from your neck, down the valley-" His breath caught in his throat as Regina situated herself onto her knees before him, putting the bottle of gin aside for the time being. The look in her eyes told him she wasn't far from touching him again. "...between your breasts because, the chemise...you had...the tie sat low on your sternum..."

"And?" Reaching forward, she began to slowly massage her soft hands up from his shins to his knees, and then his thighs. Each movement of her hands gripping at the muscles and massaging until she felt them go lax, trying to soothe him before she gripped the inevitable that was currently standing at attention, looking darker from the blood that had collected within. "...Rumple, focus, what would you do then...what would you do to me?"

Groaning, he closed his eyes and tried to distance himself from the moment, tried to allow his mind to go elsewhere which was slowly becoming more difficult by the second the closer her hands inched towards his groin. Despite her attempt at relaxing him, Rumple couldn't help but think it were in vain with the task she was surely setting out to do; torture him senseless. "...then I would dip my fingertips..." The image of his darkened digits disappearing beneath a white chemise filled his mind; his animal like hues drinking in the relaxed frame atop a bed not fit for a Queen. Inwardly he remembered wondering why she would agree to sleep here before remembering his Regina had changed and would gladly take to agreeable notions more than putting up a fuss.

Watching with admiration, her eyes washed over his frame, every inch of his skin began coat in goose flesh, mouth pushed out in a sensual pout. Slowly, she dipped her fingertips beneath the fabric of her shirt and gripped the mint she had stashed in there earlier, removing the wrapping with ease and thrust it into her mouth. The cooling sensation caused her taste buds to tingle as she began to use her tongue to move it along the confines of her warm mouth, trying to coat it in the menthol. "then...?" The groan was unmistakable as she licked her lips, bringing her hands to wrap around his length and give it a tug, before starting into a pace that was agonizing and slow. "...come back to me, Rumple..." She gave him a gentle squeeze before sliding her hand to cup his scrotum, gently adding pressure, causing his eyes to snap open. "..there you are...ready to continue?" She eyed him as he nodded fervently, sucking his lower lip between his teeth.

"..beneath your chemise. Your breathing would change, just a minuscule amount as I slipped my hand over to your breast and began to massage it..." Swallowing, he glanced down at her, the muscles in her arm working as she worked him in ways that were sending a slight pain that hadn't yet verged on uncomfortable. "...you would moan each time a nail grazed your nipple...your head lolled over to look at me, to whisper my name in the silence as continued rolling the flesh in my hand until it hardened into the perfect peak...I would do the same with the other..then..."

"Then I would reach out and pull you into the bed with me...whispering how much I need you, how badly I want you and then..." In that second she tensed her grip as she pumped him, moving his skin just slightly with her hand — causing him to hiss, groaning out a few expletives that were all along the lines of sexual acts — then loosening her grip went back to the pace she had set before. "..and then Rumple? ...talk to me..."

"...fuck, I cannae fucking think, you're...I'm-" She did it again and he could have sworn he saw lights dance in front of his eyes as the throbbing in his cock spread to his balls and he could feel a warning shooting through his frame when seconds later, she did it once more. "If you keep this up, I'll be done for..." All too soon her hands left him as she leaned back on her elbows and glanced up at him, sitting there all hot and bothered.

"Now... where were you.." Sighing, she lifted her legs up to either side of him, heels resting on the couch while she tilted her head to the side, watching as his eyes searched beneath her skirt. "...Hey, my eyes are up here, Elfeo.." A giggle left both of their chests at that, easing the moment just slightly. "Go ahead, look all you want." And look he did.

"I would tease you so much." Recalling the moments he spent pushing her so close to the edge only to refuse to allow her release so quickly, he could now see why she was making this so hard on him; pun intended. "Slip that slip high up on your waist...happy to find no panties or the like, fingers teasing and touching, flicking, gripping, God you were so wet." A smile tugged at his lips as he kept his eyes trained at the apex of her legs, willing the panties away in his mind and picturing the perfect skin, glistening and waiting... "When I let you cool down from my fingers, I went in for the kill with my mouth, nipping and licking and sucking and damn you always taste like a forbidden fruit. You always have and I wager always will.. once I got you so close...I'd pull back and give you a giggle or two as I watched you whine and whimper, hands reaching at my clothes trying to tug me towards you..."

"And when I finally couldn't take it, you would give me exactly what I wanted.." Leaning onto her back, she began to slowly slip her hands down her body, hands dipping between her legs as she ran her palm along the damp fabric between her legs. "...God I craved it so much...with every fiber of my body."

"What did you want, Regina?" Licking his lips, he tensed his hands, wrists burning as he pulled on his restraints just enough to give him the pain he needed to mix with the pleasure currently surging down his frame, another glisten of pre-cum building at the slit of the head. "...what did you want?" He repeated as he watched nails scrape against the red lace.

Lust filled eyes found his as she moved her mouth slowly enunciating the words with a pout. "Your delicious fucking cock, all heated and needy for me. Golden flecked skin buried deep inside of me, pushing your venomous name from my quivering lips... Mmmmmm.." Her head titled back as she lifted her hips, fingers pressing into the fabric over her swollen lips as they worked against her quickly — but the second he thought he would hear the cries of her pleasure filling the vast space of the bar, she brought her hips back down and lifted her fingers, legs slipping from the sofa as she settled herself back between his legs, skin flushed. "...Almost lost myself there.."

Now that the mint had melted just enough, she reached forward and pressed a chaste open mouthed kiss to the tip of his cock, tongue dipping into the moisture that had collected there, moaning at the salty taste of him. Then, she titled her head and began placing the same open mouth kisses down his shaft, all the way to the base, her tongue swirling as it went against heated skin — doing the same as she came back up, only this time, she took the entirety of the head into her mouth and sucked, generously.

"Oh yes, That's good... keep keep going..." Leaning his head back, he huffed out a sigh and spread his legs out a bit farther, enjoying the tug of his muscles as they pulled taut at the space he was leaving between them. When she pulled her mouth off of his head, it made a sound 'pop!' from the suction she had been applying. Fuck, he was going to lose it before he could sheath himself so deep inside of her — "FUCK!" He gasped as her mouth was back on him, the cooling sensation of the menthol causing the skin to tingle and pulsate as she sucked down his length, one hand working what she couldn't fit into her mouth while her other hand slid down to caress his scrotum. "Oh fuck, what the fuck is in your mouth..fucking ace. That fucking, oh fuck... " Every few seconds, she would tense her lips and cause that sensation she had once done with her hands to happen again — his skin sliding along with her lips just enough to make his head spin. Reaching down, he gripped her hat and tugged, not knowing it had been pinned down, it pulled her head up with it just slightly.

Releasing him from her mouth, she gazed up with a scowl. "Hands back behind your head." He hadn't broken the garland, but he had indeed been able to pull at her hat. "Now." He listened, a groan escaping his lips as he settled them back behind his head — eyes on her swollen lips. "Good. Now, don't slip up again..." She chastised him, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. Using the small remains of the mint, she swirled it around in her mouth once again, then went back to it. Her mouth claiming his hard, straining cock and hands doing as they once were before the interruption.

Going slow at first, she sucked her way down his length just halfway, then pulled back up with another sound pop before running her tongue along the underside of his length, then back up swirling before claiming the head once more and sucking relentlessly, using her hand to continue all the way up to where her lips were, then back down before relenting, she began to suck him further in, relishing in the taste of him, moans pouring from her throat and causing vibrations pulsate through her mouth — to around his cock.

Rumple's head was spinning each time she took him deeper into the warm confines of her mouth, nails began digging into his own hair, scraping his scalp as he tried to keep the strength up not to buck his hips. "Fuck, Regina, fuck-" Hissing, his hips shuttered, the throbbing increasing significantly in his cock, fuck he wanted to spill every ounce of his cum so deep into that gorgeous throat of hers. "Regina, I'm going to-" Air hit his heated skin, menthol leaving behind a cold sensation the second she lifted her mouth off of him. "What the-"

"Hands." The manner in which he enthusiastically thrust his hands towards her was enough to cause a low sensual giggle to release from Regina's swollen lips. Slowly, she untied the garland and tossed it to the side. Warm hands cupped his wrists, caressing the skin there before she placed two chaste kisses to each, and then..

"You're trying to kill me.." Regina had lifted one of his hands to her mouth and sucked his thumb in between her lips, nibbling on the digit while her tongue assaulted to the tip of it, swirling and flicking the rough skin. "Do you know how much pain I'm going to be in if I don't get to fuck that delicious pussy of yours soon? Hmm? I think you've been much naughtier than me... you might need spanked."

Releasing his thumb, she then placed her hands on his knees and leaned in as if she were about to kiss him, only when their lips were mere centimeters apart — she pushed herself up onto her feet and began walking slowly towards the middle of the room. Spinning on spot, she turned to face him and held up a hand, curling her index finger — she beckoned him and without even a second to think, he jerked off his shoes and trousers, then crossed the expanse of the room and brought himself flush with her, arms wrapping around her body, pressing her as close to him as he could. When her eyes glanced up, he followed them, eyeing the mistletoe overhead. "You little minx." Sliding one of his hands up, he gripped a handful of chocolate curls and crashed their mouths together, his claiming hers in a hungry fashion. A groan escaped her lips the second he nipped at her kiss swollen flesh, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warmth of her mouth where he could still taste the mint mixed with his own salty flavor.

While their lips caressed one another, moving like waves lapping a short, he began to guide her back slowly, eyes flicking to the scene behind them every few seconds before he felt the resistance of her back colliding gently with the edge of the bar. Hands coming to her shoulders, he whirled her around and pushed her against it. "What's this?" She asked, glancing over her shoulders as her curls bounced against the apple of her cheeks. If she were being honest, having him take control like this was causing her core to practically drip.

"I said I would spank you, didn't I?" Lifting a hand, he brought his fingers to his lips and stroked them a few times, gazing at the sinfully long legs of hers, then up to the skirt which was revealing a significant amount of her soft heated skin.

"I'm the one in charge, remember? And I'm well above your station." She nodded in the direction of his elven tunic currently on his torso and falling just a bit near his cock, which was successfully lifting the fabric at it's current angle. "Plus, you have me like this, do you really just want to spank me?"

He didn't like her tone, it was causing his cock to throb more fervently than before and the last thing he wanted to do was drive home before he could finally touch her — every fucking delicious inch of her. That delectable body snug in an outfit that not only made her breasts look like they were being lifted by the heavens, but the small peeks at that ass of hers ( which never failed to drive him up a wall ) was currently sending his thinking mind on a journey. Taking a step closer, he lifted the skirt, drew his hand back and brought it down against soft supple skin with a loud 'thwat!'. Caressing the slightly tinged pink skin, he placed his hand on the small of her back, then reared the free one up and then back down onto her ass cheek, this time Regina yelped. It had been so long since he had done anything like this, spanking, discipline, damn he missed the moments in The Enchanted Forest more than he thought. "How does that feel?" He asked, hand sliding to caress the area he had hit just seconds before.

"I don't feel a thing..."

The tone in which she spoke gave her away completely, but he still played along. Slipping his hand lower, he dipped it beneath the red lace thong, and pressed the tips of his fingers to her soaked core. "Hmmm.." Circling her entrance, he teased her — slowly — fingers coming oh so close and then— "Lying. Not a very festive thing to do, Regina." He raised his soaked digits, allowing her to catch the glisten of them in the lighting before he brought them to his lips and sucked them clean. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll re-think lying to me next time."

"And if it makes me want to lie to you again?" Wiggling her ass, she pressed back against his groin, his cock warm against her ass cheeks. "Then what are you going to do to me?"

"Hmm..." His hand gripped her hips as he began a slow grind against her ass, mind trying to grasp onto any sort of punishment for the brunette but only coming up blank as he was currently seeing lust filled red and the only remedy for that was the warmth of her cunt. "...damn..."

"Having a hard time?" Cocking a brow, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Watching as agony filled his features, hands gripping roughly at her hips as he worked himself against her.

Reaching forward, he gripped her hair roughly ( avoiding the hat perched atop her head ) and pulled her up, spine straight as he whirled her around to face him, free hand coming to grip her throat just hard enough to send off an alarm in her head. "Fuck, I love being rough with you..."

"That makes two of us... Are you going to choke me or fuck me?" The challenge in her eyes could not be mistaken, but the lust was slowly overriding that look and it was enough to kick him into gear - all thoughts of taking his time with touching every inch of her all lost in the heat of the moment. Releasing her, he reached down, gripped her hips and lifted her up onto the bar.

"Lay back." He instructed, she listened and he gripped her knees, spreading them as he brought them up to her. The next action might not have been the best idea he had in mind, but he didn't have a knife or anything on his person and didn't feel like reaching over the bar to find one, so... he ripped the lace panties off of her frame and tossed them to the floor, eyes eagerly drinking in the visage before him. She was laying atop the bar, skirt up at her hips, shirt begging to be removed with her ample pert breasts rising and falling with each breath...and her legs were spread, pussy wet and glistening for him — as if she were a buffet, he leaned in and began placing open mouth kisses on her soft folds, tongue lapping at her skin as he slowly but surely began to devour her.

"Oh..." She pushed a sigh out of her lungs as the warmth of his mouth began to envelope her sensitive skin, tongue leaving behind slick chilled trails when his heated breath wasn't being pushed out by his lungs near it or his soft and attentive mouth wasn't tasting, claiming her pussy lips. "...fuck...I missed you eating me out like that. Your fucking tongue, your mouth..."

He pulled back then and began placing chaste kisses to her ankles, one at a time, before slowly making his way up her legs, her thighs, just biding his time and allowing her arousal to fall again so that he could bring it back up to a peak - then without warning, his fingers dipped between her folds and revealed her clit further to the open air, within seconds he leaned forward and wrapped his lips along it, sucking generously on the nub before slowly grazing the sides with his teeth, causing her hips to jerk. Placing one hand on her abdomen, he continued what he had been doing before, keeping her back flush on the bar top as his tongue lashed out at her clit, lapping at the sensitive nub until he could feel it swell beneath his ministrations. Again, his teeth grazed the sides, which elicited an erotic cry from the brunette, her hands carding through his hair and tugging to try and relieve some of the pent up sexual frustration building in her frame. "Fucking hell, Rumple. Fuck, just get the fuck up here..."

"Say the magic word, My Queen.." And with that he allowed his tongue to slip between his lips and trace in slow circles along her bud, then down to her core, dipping in her arousal then sliding back up to swirl along her clitoris once again.

"P-Please. Damnit. I wanted the control this time...Please. Please get up here and fuck me like you said you would do."

Lifting his head, he caught her lust filled dark eyes and cocked a brow. "Did I? Did I say that?"

Cursing under her breath, she brought her legs down, shoved at his chest so that he was no longer leaning over her, and pushed herself up into a seated position while keeping her eyes locked with his, she reached forward and wrapped her hands roughly around his heated flesh and when she began pumping her fist along his length, her brows furrowed into something of a needy forest nymph and he couldn't take it anymore. Pushing her hand away, and tugging that damn tunic over his head — chucking it to the floor, he guided her back onto the bar top and hopped up there with her, situating himself over her body, cock standing at attention against her stomach between them.

Regina wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly raised them up to his flanks as he bent just enough and with one thrust, buried himself deep into her to the hilt. "Fffuckk" He hissed out, the warmth of her sending his limbs into a trembling mess as he began to pound into her with abandon, hips jerking up in a bruising fashion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face to her breasts the best she could and he took to them in desperation, hand reaching to tug the shirt down and reveal them to him, mouth latching onto soft skin, teeth pressing in as he sucked relentlessly.

"Fuck fuck fuck yes." Regina cried out, hands tugging at the short strands of hair at the base of Rumple's neck as his hips snapped up at an angle, cock brushing against her g spot with each new stroke, the base of his cock moving against her bundle of nerves only furthering the tension building deep in her belly. "I-Fuck me..." His movements were merciless, snapping back and pushing forward so rough that she was damn sure she would be sore for the coming week if he kept it up but fuck all, if anyone ever thought she would tell him to slow down — then they didn't know her. But he did. He knew she needed this type of passion, this pleasure and pain and.. She pulled his head up away from her breast where he had left teeth marks in soft velvet skin and pulled his mouth down against hers roughly, teeth claiming his lips as her free hand snaked around to his back and dug deep into his shoulder blades.

"Heels.." He growled, feeling the warning signs shoot through his body, he knew he was close but he needed those heels, needed more... Shifting his weight onto his left hand, he brought his right up to her neck, gripping just enough as she brought her heels against his hips and pressed, pushing them hard against his skin. "Yes...Now, who do you belong to?"

"Are you-" The grip on her neck tightened a second, causing a pulsing sensation to shoot through her head and down, her core clenching around his cock at the immense amount of arousal the notion caused her. Fuck, he knew what drove her wild. Once the grip loosened she spat out, "And who do you belong to, imp?"

"My Queen. My liege. The fucking woman who will be so sore all week that she won't be able to get my cock driving into her out of her mind. And I want that. I want you craving me, dripping for me in public, I want to know that no man or beast-" He hissed the latter out, bringing his mouth to her ear, her moans loud now as he sped up the pace in which his cock thrust deep into her "-will ever compare. And dearie, no woman or queen could ever grip my cock like your pussy does, you are the fairest of them all..Now say it."

"No-" It was there, right there, so close she could taste it. The flame of her desire burning bright, causing the tension in her belly to rise, rise up and send her head reeling. Closing her eyes as tight as she could, every muscle in her body tensing. She could feel him slowing down, her arousal ebbing "No! Don't stop. Don't fucking stop. Yes, no man. No beast. Fucking hell Rumple, you know this already. I'm wet every second you're near me and no one could ever compare, now please just fucking let me come already!"

"With pleasure..." He brought his mouth down to the breast that he hadn't assaulted yet and did the same with it as it's twin, all the while his hand still at her throat began to squeeze tighter, hips snapping up into her so hard that it was best that he had a grip on her breast with his teeth, otherwise it would leave his mouth each time his cock was sheathed completely in her warmth. He could feel her legs quaking, breath leaving her lungs in short bursts as he drove up into her again and again and again until-

"Fuck yes, Rumple, Oh god!" Warmth spread from low in her belly up and up all through her frame, covering her limbs in sultry heat as her hips jerked and he continued pounding away through her orgasm, her lungs froze up as her body and mind lost itself in the numbing sensation coursing through her. The second her body began to over sensitize to any and everything, she felt her hips shutter and she finally gasped, pulling chilled air into her burning lungs, core clenching around his cock. "Come for me, Rumplestiltskin...Please.."

It wasn't just the word that sent him over the edge, but the manner in which she said it timed with a specific action she was currently controlling at her core, tensing in tune with a rhythm akin to a heart beat. "Fff.." And before he knew it, his body shuttered, hand left her throat, palms splayed out against the cool surface of the bar and all of the tension that had built up in his body was releasing in bursts into Regina's warm, soaked, and utterly dizzying core. Fuck he could get lost in the feeling of her pussy practically pumping him for all he had, her moans loud, her nails digging into his flesh. "Fucking... Fuck me.." When the throws of his bliss began to slip, he leaned onto her, hips slowing to a stop, head resting in the crook of her neck as he inhaled the scent pouring from her skin, sweat mixed with that addictive fragrance that had only ever been her — completely her.

"It wouldn't be us if we didn't make each other almost black out, would it?" She chuckled, hand carding through his locks as she wrapped her legs around his body, keeping him close.

"Not in the slightest." Placing a chaste kiss to her shoulder, he kept his head there, resting and waiting for their breaths to slow back into a normal pace.


End file.
